


Cuts and Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iggy needs a break, M/M, Minor Injuries, gladio and noct are there too, prompto to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis gets injured during a battle and is convinced that he can take care of it himself. Prompto thinks otherwise.





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt by Corvidprompts:  
> “Hurts?  
> “I’m fine.”  
> “S’not what I asked. You’re always ‘fine.’ I need to know if it hurts.”

In retrospect, they probably shouldn’t have let Noctis take them out after dark.

Though his driving had improved as of late, it was always risky to drive around during the nighttime. Daemons prowled the wilderness and the roads alike, materializing even while they were in the safety of the Regalia. Normally, they were able to maneuver around whatever appeared in front of them, but occasionally and Iron Giant or something of the like would be impossible to avoid.

This, apparently, was one of those nights. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were hardly out of the royal car before Noct had warped to the creature to begin their attack.

Per usual, it didn’t end with just one Iron Giant. The fight attracted a multitude of other daemons, and whilst they had dealt with much worse before, the onslaught simply kept coming. At one point, they were up against two Red Giants, a handful of Arachne, and too many peaky smaller daemons to count or even name.

To make matters worse, they were already running low on potions, but now they had blown through what remained of their dwindling supply. “Noct, I must insist we initiate a retreat!” Ignis called over the roar of battle, but Noct was as good as deaf. When he really wanted something, there was no stopping him.

Ignis suspected the recent news of the fall of Insomnia and the death of his father was to blame. Noctis had a very different method of channeling his emotions, which mostly consisted of taking out any monster or daemon in sight. He couldn’t blame the boy for needing to take out his rage, but the line needed to be drawn somewhere. That somewhere just happened to be when Prompto required the last phoenix down and Noctis the last potion.

Ignis grunted as an Arachne lunged at him and grazed his arm before he maneuvered around the creature and finished it off. “Noctis, fall back!” The advisor insisted, then lunged forward to grab Prompto’s wrist and pulled him backwards before the sharpshooter was blindsided.

Unsurprisingly, Noctis continued to ignore him.

“Gladio, grab Noct and retreat!” Ignis commanded the shield, quickly examining their battlefield to pinpoint the safest escape route. In the meantime, he overheard a frustrated shout from the young prince and the following reprimanding given by Gladio. He had a feeling there would be quite a bit of banter by the time they were out of range of the daemons.

With Prompto by his side and the other two trailing them, Ignis lead them through the mess of daemon corpses and new ones spawning until the Regalia was once again in sight and the dissonant sound of daemons was well behind them.

Ignis was not one to drive at night. He frowned upon journeying after dark at all, even when Noctis was the one driving, but he knew that the prince would likely try to challenge another daemon, should one appear. With a deep sigh, he took the wheel with Gladio sitting shotgun and sped off back the way they had come until they were back at the motel they had stayed at the night before.

Luckily, they hadn’t gotten too far, so the drive was short enough. They hobbled into the lobby, Ignis quickly paying for a room before shuffling through the halls and into their residence for the night. The air was heavy with tension and exhaustion, and Prompto was the first to flop down on a bed.

“Man, what a night! I thought we were never gonna get out of there. Can we order takeout or somethin?” He asked, looking hopefully up through his disheveled blond hair.

“If you must, but take care not to blow through the rest of our funds,” Ignis said, mainly because he was too weary to throw something together himself. Normally that wouldn’t be enough stop him, but this time he had a wounded arm and no potions left to take care of it.

Thankfully, the boys were too distracted by the ordering food to notice him slipping away to throw a temporary bandage over the injury. When the food finally came, they were too busy eating and messing around and playing on their phones to notice if Ignis ever winced or hissed in pain.

Their antics didn’t last long, thankfully, because they were absolutely exhausted from the fight earlier and soon seemed to all pass out as soon as they retired. After waiting a moment to make sure they really were asleep, he pulled out the med kit from the Armiger at sat down at the edge of his bed. Necessary supplies laid out, sleeve rolled up, old bandages removed, he was prepared to attempt at patching the wound up in a way that would be a little more long lasting.

The problem with an arm injury was that it was nearly impossible to treat alone. With only one hand available to try to wipe the old blood off his wound, he couldn’t tell exactly where it began or ended. Normally, Ignis was able to avoid such problems, but once in a while a battle would get a bit too chaotic and they’d run out of potions.

“Does it hurt?”

Ignis suddenly looked up, caught red handed. There, he saw Prompto looking curious and a bit concerned from his bed. He was either excellent at pretending to be asleep, or perhaps Ignis had somehow woken him up. “I am fine,” he replied shortly. There was no use for causing anyone any more worry than necessary.

“S’not what I asked. You’re always ‘fine.’ I wanna know if it _hurts_.”

Damn the kid for becoming so familiar with his mannerisms. For a young man who is so quick to dismiss himself, he really is astute when he wants to be.

Perhaps the exhaustion was getting to him, because Ignis hardly put up a fight. It was almost embarrassing. With a sigh, he simply lowered his hand and briefly met the younger man’s eyes.

“I would be lying if I said it wasn’t causing me some trouble. I don’t want you concerning yourself over something so trivial, however.”

Prompto wasn’t satisfied with this answer, however. “Stop using all those fancy words to hide the fact that you’re hurt, Igs. Of course I’m gonna worry.”

“Well, there is not much that can be done at this point in time.”

“Can’t you just use a potion or something?”

“I’m afraid we’re all out.”

“Oh.”

There was a brief silence as Prompto shifted back and forth in his bed awkwardly and as Ignis set his supplies neatly on the end of the bed, intending to return to his task after their conversation is finished.

“Well, I could help if you want? That looks like kind of a tricky spot to get on your own,” Prompto offered, attempting a casual tone, but Ignis saw through it. They both knew he was concerned, and maybe even a bit guilty.

Perhaps Prompto was his weakness, because without a second thought, Ignis agreed. “If it would make you feel better, I won’t stop you.”

That sparkle returned to his blue-violet eyes as he sprung out of bed and sat beside Ignis, close enough to reach him but far enough to maintain the little bubble of denial about whatever this thing between them was. So Prompto picked up the emergency stash of medical supplies Ignis always seemed to have on hand, fishing for a disinfectant wipe. If Ignis had already covered this step himself, he didn’t say anything. After all, it was impossible to know whether or not he was able to reach all of the injury.

Ignis hissed softly at the first touch of the alcohol to his open wound, and Prompto winced as if it had hurt him too. “Sorry,” he says sympathetically. “Should I keep going…?”

“It is quite alright. It needs to be done,” is all the reply he received.

With a deep breath, Prompto continued. The advisor gradually returned to his poised, unphased facade, but he couldn’t help but let his demeanor slip when it stung the most.

“Sorry,” Prompto said again; that phrase was his instinctual reply to just about everything. This time, Ignis didn’t reply, just sat there and waited for him to finish.

Prompto’s hands were gentle, and Ignis tried not to notice when his touch lingered just a bit longer on the skin that isn’t damaged, or when he rubbed the un-injured arm in a soothing motion. When Ignis’s muscles twitched in response to the pain, he tried not to think too hard about how Prompto was quick to press a hand between his shoulders, soft yet steady, until the sting subsided.

They continued this way until the entire cut was disinfected. It looked angry and red, but honestly not as bad as Prompto originally thought. He wasn’t nearly experienced as Ignis or Gladio with first aid, but at the very least he was able to clean and bandage a wound. It would have to do for now.

Ignis was perfectly patient as Prompto clumsily applied butterfly bandages along the length of the cut, even when he had to readjust a couple of stubborn ones. Next, the gauze had to be applied, and Ignis held out his arm a bit awkwardly as Prompto maneuvered the roll around his bicep enough times to cover and protect the injury. He worked almost mechanically until he was pleased with the overall result.

“There you go! Good as new. That should be okay until we get out hands on some potions, don’t you think?” The younger one made to stand and throw away the bloody wipes and bandages, but before he could get anywhere Ignis caught his wrist.

“Wait,” he said quickly, and if Ignis didn’t have years of training under his belt, he might have blushed in response to his own sudden outburst. “Er–Prompto. Thank you for your help this evening. I’m sorry if I caused you any distress.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment, then took his place where he was seated before, if not a tad bit closer. “Dude, it’s totally fine. You got hurt. I doubt this myself sometimes, but you’re still human like the rest of us. You gotta take care of yourself too, Igs.”

His lightheartedness earned the ghost of a smile from Ignis, as it always did. Though he knew Prompto often doubted he had the skill to keep up with the rest of them, being without the cheerful blond would leave a gaping hole in all of their hearts. No matter how tough things got, Prompto never failed to lift their spirits. He was a constant that Ignis never truly appreciated enough, but one he desperately needed in his life.

“Prompto, I’ve spent my entire life taking care of others in addition to myself. But it is reassuring to know that I have someone to lean on should I need it.”

This earned a grin from Prompto, one of the ones that gave Ignis reason to believe he was actually, physically glowing.

“You got it, Iggy. If you ever need anything, I’m your guy. You work too hard, you know.” Prompto moved his hand as if to reach out, but quickly lowered it again, as if having second thoughts. It wasn’t like him to act so hesitant, and Ignis was nothing if not straightforward, so he picked up where they left off and took the younger man’s hand in his own.

“Thank you. I mean it. Things have not been easy lately, and I fear they will only get worse from here. Your constant cheer is something that honestly, I have come to rely on. Please don’t ever lose that.”

Prompto’s smile was smaller now, but just as genuine. He looked down at their hands, leaning into Ignis as much as he could without putting any pressure on his injury.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of my crappy jokes and cheesy grin that easily.”

Ignis chuckled, reaching over to cup Prompto’s flushed cheek momentarily, running his thumb over the little dimple there. That smile would carry him through even the worst of pains.

“My Sunshine. I wouldn’t dare try.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ffxv fic!! I'm in love with these boys and finally got around to writing them. Leave a comment if you'd like to see more of these dorks :)
> 
> [Send me stuff on Tumblr!](https://roguespectacle.tumblr.com)


End file.
